Persuasion
by Darling Jane
Summary: Jane Bennet realises herself in love with Mr Bingley at the Netherfield Ball. In the novel, others persuade him to leave; now might she persuade him to stay?
1. Chapter I: Realisation

**Chapter I**

 **Realisation**

To realise herself suddenly violently in love unsettled Jane Bennet's sensitive and otherwise sensible spirit. Her heart had known only previously familial love; now her feelings for Mr Bingley, so shortly known, threatened to overcome her.

How long had she known him? But two months! All she knew of him, she liked – in her affection he grew increasingly with each interaction. But how much more did she not know, asked her mind.

Despite the cautions of her mind, her heart continued to love.

She would pace herself she had decided – give herself and reason time to catch up with her hasty heart. Yet, not long after such had been decided, did she learn of Charlotte Lucas' remark to Lizzy concerning herself and Mr Bingley. Their neighbour had declared Jane ought to be more open with the gentleman, lest she loss his interest. Lizzy had dismissed Charlotte's advice, but her words struck and stayed with Jane.

Her sincere heart felt quiet panic – the possibility of losing her love before it had chance to be requited. An acute pang she suffered.

She had felt she needed time to understand her love, but did she? He was a good man, this she knew, kind and gentlemanly – all admirable qualities, but her feelings went beyond admiration. She should trust her intuition, she felt – her heart deserved her trust.

He was going away, only for a few days he said, but she had overheard from his sisters of their too soon being back in town, of which they spoke together in a tone of relief that sat uneasy with Jane. Were they discontent with Netherfield after so short a stay? If they returned to town for good, might their brother also? Her mother had worried he would never be settled; Jane remembered too, when she had been ill at Netherfield, Lizzy recounting Mr Darcy's remark that Mr Bingley might be easily persuaded by a friend to come or go at once.

Wicked she felt, when she thought: might she persuade him to stay? Or, if he must go, to swiftly return?


	2. Chapter II: Noting

**Chapter II**

 **Noting**

"Your return will be looked forward to."

Jane had not the courage to say to Mr Bingley: "I will look forward to your return"

Perhaps, she thought, she might write a short note in her sister's hand revealing her feelings to the gentleman. If such were secretly revealed by a supposed well-meaning third party, decorum may be less disturbed than be an open declaration by herself; also, she noted with a little relief, risk to all persons' feelings likely lessened.

Perhaps she might persuade Lizzy to herself write or pass on such a note, or trick her into passing one without her knowing – would such be cruel? Either way, her knowing in the former case or likely finding out in the latter, would no doubt result in teasing of Jane for her shy schemes.

Alas no other sister, of his or hers, could she envision passing on a note to Mr Bingley in desired subtlety and safety.

So no note from another or by another given.

Could she be so bold, if not to pronounce her feelings aloud, write of her feelings for him and pass herself a small note from her hand directly to his? What to even write on? She fiddled with the dance card in her gloved hands. Might she write in as much, or should I say, in as little space as was left upon such. She could seem to accidentally leave such with him or near him for him to find.

She looked down on her dainty dance card, and fondly read his name there at the top insistently scrawled, and again further down not once but twice! What must the gossips think! He had asked unabashed for a fourth set but, no matter how she wished to spend the whole night in his company, she made herself refuse. She remembered the sad expression upon his face on her quiet refusal – her heart, at that moment, she wanted to kiss his sadness away.

So far concerned with writing and delivering her note to Mr Bingley without suspicion or being found out; Jane was shaken by the question her mind now aired: of what to write? How to convey so much feeling in so little words? A kiss would tell him all, and she would kiss him someday, but the ball was not the place. So if then to write, what to write?


	3. Chapter III: Love

**Chapter III**

 **Love**

Jane's penwomanship, as neat as the finest copperprint, could convey to its reader sweetly the cruellest words – if ever she were uncharacteristically wont to write such – but only the most loving words Jane was desirous now to write; yet, from heart to hand, as from her heart to her lips, did love get lost in translation.

She had put herself under pressure in hope of forcing lyrical output, but to not avail – her dance card showed still only the names of the dances and her partners. Her only amendment being a small love heart by Mr Bingley's name, as girls far her junior in age and attitude were wont to scrawl by the names of their beaus, which she hoped no one would spot.

In matters of the heart, Jane's inexperience till this season meant her naive. Unlike her youngest sisters, she was not habitually falling in and out of love with any handsome man in a red coat. They were 'in love' openly and easily. At twenty-two, Mr Bingley was her first love, and consequently she struggled in response to this sudden unfamilial love within herself. She felt shy, and silly and giddy like Kitty and Lydia, but she tried best to conceal these girlish feelings with continued good manners.

Like a swan kicking hard and fast its legs under the surface of the water, Jane worked hard to exude serenity of countenance in public. Only in private, alone with Elizabeth, did she speak freely and without fear. In confidence, her natural sincerity was free to combine with exuberance – she did not censor her love.

For the short time left of the ball, if in _his_ company, she wondered: could she say aloud her thoughts without correction or filter? It would take great strength, but she would try, for, she remembered, else he might leave, and then she should lament she had not at least tried for the sake of her unuttered love.


	4. Chapter IV: Encouragement

**Chapter IV**

 **Encouragement**

As she had witnessed emboldened others do for courage, Jane downed her wine – the little wine left in her little wineglass, but still an act of rebelliousness for she.

She looked for Mr Bingley in the crowded assembly, and saw him in conversation with – or at least being talked to by – Sir William Lucas; saw him too steal a glance in her direction, which made her shyly smile.

Elizabeth had encouraged Jane to be assured Mr Bingley held her in obvious affection and an attraction most natural; so, when he glanced over again and this time caught her eye, she fought against a natural response to drop his gaze, to bow her head in modesty, and hide her blush and smile; instead, she held his gaze and widely smiled; and behold he returned her smile, and both felt their heart encouraged.

He stood about with Sir William Lucas, for his last partner had been his eldest daughter. Jane wondered: would Charlotte mind her smiling with her partner so? Then recalled: it had been Charlotte who had encouraged her to be more open with her feelings with the gentleman. Charlotte would only look knowingly at her and smile. Jane wondered on: could she dare join their small party? Jane's own previous partner had already excused himself – she had been sat briefly with Mary, glad of the relief from the dance, but missing Mr Bingley's company. Her mind had been left to think on him and her feelings for him, of which these past few chapters are proof.

She held still his gaze – the thoughts of the last paragraph but a flash in her mind – as, without looking, she placed down her wineglass and muttered excuse to Mary. She altered her eyeline only from him to his party, as, hoping the wine would dampen trepidation of being bold, she made her way over.

* * *

 _Note from the Author: Just wanted to say thank you for those who are taking the time to read and review this small story. Janey xxx_


	5. Chapter 5: Charlotte

**Chapter V**

 **Charlotte**

When Jane approached, Charlotte in instant caught her eye, and took her arm by the elbow, and encouraged her friend aloud to come listen to her father's anecdote. Sir William was only too pleased by an increased audience, and carried on his story, which I am afraid no one took to following, though they nodded occasionally or made odd enquiry of "whatever happened next?" or "and then?". Whilst these short expressions of interest pleased the good-natured knight; Mr Bingley was foremost pleased by the renewed nearness of sweet Miss Bennet.

Charlotte was pleased by her arrangement – by taking Jane's arm, she had arranged her friend to stand between herself and Mr Bingley. Stood still arm-in-arm, Charlotte hoped this arrangement of female strength would aid Jane and that she would not loose nerve. She was proud if surprised by Jane's sudden approach, and sought to support her shyer friend.

Though as ever she might outward appear calm, twas an internal debate of mind and heart that did continue to unsettle Jane: she was longing to speak, but did not know what to say or how to best express herself; and was meanwhile fighting against the knowledge it was rude to interrupt Sir William aloud or in whisper. Still here she was, once more beside Mr Bingley, and this simpler acknowledgment found her pleased, and she smiled, despite her racing heart.

She realised more: she looked down to her left hand – she could curl her little gloved finger around his, if she dared, such was their proximity, stood side-by-side. Her heart – the prospect! An innocent intimacy, yet only imagined: to hold his hand, yet not in dance, but purely in affection, and – further prospect quite overcame her – without gloves!

Soon, somehow, by some excuse, which neither Jane nor Mr Bingley could pay great notice, so much was each to their heart distracted by the other, though they would feign settled exteriors, Charlotte managed to remove her father. Was he off retelling the same tale to other gentlefolk too well-mannered to admit they had heard such before? We may only surmise, as like Charlotte, the young not-quite-lovers retained our attention. Charlotte stayed by Jane's side, but slowly, again without her friend's notice, removed her arm from her elbow and turned away her eyes, to seek, if she could, Elizabeth's, to draw her notice to the tender proceedings next described.


End file.
